You're Broken
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: Nobody loves me. With my birthday coming up, it's become even more apparent. I just want it all to end. [ONESHOT]


" _What did he do this time?"_

"You know what he did, right?"

" _He locked you in your room again."_

"Fredbear, I'm scared…"

" _Don't be scared, I am here with you."_

The soft voice of my friend is the only voice I ever enjoy hearing now. I spend my time alone, mostly because I have no friends. There's only been one person that ever cared for me, and that was my mom. That doesn't matter now, seeing as she's dead. So now, the only person I care about isn't even a person. He's just a toy, but he's more than that to me. He represents everything I would want in a friend; someone to take care of me and love me. I have other family members, but they don't like me either. Nobody loves me.

I've basically given up trying to get out of my room by now. This isn't the first time my older brother has locked me in, nor will it be the last. He hates me; the only thing he likes about me is that I'm easily scared. He takes the things that scare me most, and uses them to terrify me. When you look at the plushies in my floor, they wouldn't seem too scary. They didn't scare me at first of course, or I wouldn't have even bought them. But, after my brother started scaring me with one in particular, my views changed.

A quick glance at the pile would show who it is that scares me most. After my brother bought a Foxy mask and started scaring me with it, I began to hate that fox. It would come as no surprise that the plush's head is missing, hidden away in my secret hiding spot. The body has lost most of its stuffing; mostly from me kicking it around the room. I hate it with a passion. It was a birthday gift from my brother a year ago, when he started to scare me with it. He knew how much I hated it; that was the reason he got it in the first place. Not that my dad cared, of course. He just sits downstairs, drinking his life away. I have to fend for myself.

Speaking of birthdays, mine is coming up at the end of the week. Most kids would be excited, happy, or puzzled as to what they might get. For me, birthdays are awful. My brother always gets things I don't like, and invites his mean friends over so that they can all make fun of me. This year, he told my dad to throw the party at Fredbear's. My dad doesn't care that it scares me; he always liked my brother more. To be honest, I think he gets a kick out of scaring me too. He's not even coming to the party. None of my friends are either, seeing as I don't have any. I'm not going to have a good birthday.

My brother says I cry a lot. What's wrong with crying? It's really the only thing I can do right now to get these feelings out of my head. Even then, it only works to a certain extent. I'm always crying. My cheeks are constantly wet and salty from it, and my floor has tear drops everywhere. I'm lying in a puddle of tears right now, in front of my locked door. My brother isn't going to open it today, so dinner won't happen. I'm cold and hungry. Those things don't bother me anymore, not as much as the depression. If I went to a doctor, they would definitely say I have it. I hate my life, so much that I've tried to end it. I've never had the guts to do it, though. I even had my dad's gun cocked against my head at one point, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I'm only a kid, how can I do that?

The sobs are painful. My chest hurts, my head aches, my stomach rumbles. I look up at my only friend every now and then, who looks back at me. His eyes are sympathetic, humble, and caring. Just like my mother's eyes. He knows how much I hurt. He's always known. I hug him when I go to sleep; it helps me get through the nightmares. Nightmares of the animatronics, coming to get me in my room. Every day I have to go through the terrors of my brother, only to be faced with my greatest fears when I go to sleep. It's a never ending nightmare. So every day, I go to sleep with hope. Hope that the next day will be better, hope that maybe my brother died of a heart attack in his sleep. I know it sounds mean, but it's nothing compared to what he's done to me. Maybe, just maybe, I can have a-

The door bangs violently. I can see my brother's feet, kicking the door hard.

"Happy nightmares, you stupid little twit." He yells under the door. He then slams his own door, leaving me alone in my silence. I can't help but start to cry. Nobody loves me. Nobody at all.

" _It's okay. I'm your friend."_ I look back up to Fredbear, looking down on me from the bed. I can't muster the strength to get up and get in my bed. I guess the wet floor will do for tonight. Not the first time I've done that, won't be the last. I'll just have to cry myself to sleep. Just like every other day of my life for the past two years.

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

" _Good morning."_ Fredbear greets me as I wake up. I sit up from the wet spot of tears, wiping the crust and tears from my eyes. A strange silence fills the house, something usually interrupted by the yells of my brother. Confused, I step silently out of bed. Fredbear comes with me of course, tucked under my arm. I wait for a few seconds, waiting for any sign of my brother. Nothing. Did he leave early? If so, maybe I could have a day to myself. No scares, just me and Fredbear alone. Oh, how great that would be!

" _You know he is hiding again."_ That's probably right. He always does this; hiding around the house to jump out and scare me. He always does this. Mom wouldn't have let him get away with this. If she were here, she would have gotten him in trouble. Maybe that was why he does this to me? Revenge for all the times he failed, and I got him in trouble. He always hated me, for as long as I remember. He's just like everyone else. I want to just tell him to stop. Maybe that's it. I just need to find him, yell at him like mom would, and he'll stop. It always worked for her. But… if I go looking for him, he'll scare me again. I don't want to go looking for him. Maybe I can just sit here and wait for him to come, and then I'll tell him.

" _He won't stop until you find him."_ Then that's what I'll do. I'll be brave for once, and take things into my own hands. I'll find him, tell him what I think, and he'll hopefully leave me alone. It doesn't sound too great, but there's always a chance. Every plan is worth a try, especially if it works. I get up off the carpet, stepping onto the bare floor. I tuck Fredbear under my arm; I need him for this. My steps are slow and delicate, as I try not to give myself away. I come to the end of the hallway, marked with a big grandfather clock. I carefully place Fredbear up top, and then lower down to look for my brother. Behind the clock is empty, and there's nowhere else to look in this room. That's one clear. I grab Fredbear on my way out, and make my way to the bedroom.

The bed brings back so many painful memories. It still has the same old bedspread: a creamy pink. The lampshade is the same as well, and the flower painting hangs from the wall. This was my mom's bedroom two years ago, before my brother took it over. I still remember what happened, despite it happening so long ago. It was dark outside the car, and my mom and dad were in an argument. My dad was at the wheel, and didn't see the second pair of headlights come into view. I had screamed, and my dad swerved. The other car hit around the passenger door, killing my mom right then and there. The three of us had lived after that, and the others had blamed my scream for my mom's death. I knew otherwise; my dad would have seen it if he wasn't drunk. But in the end, the weight of mom's death fell on me. The memories still haunt me today, like ghosts.

Back to the real world. I bend down to look under the bed, only to find an empty space of darkness. The bed is nicely made, so he must have had the time to make it. I rise back to my feet, and walk over to the lamppost. A quick check behind it reveals it to be empty as well. I've pretty much checked this room, so he can't be in here. As I grab Fredbear to head back to my room, I head a slight shuffling coming from the living room. I stand there for a second. Fredbear looks up at me and speaks.

" _Over there."_ I nod, and creep my way into the living room. I set down Fredbear and begin to look, ducking down under the couch. I brace for the scare, but nothing happens. He isn't there. Puzzled, I get back up. I glance around the room, trying to figure it out. There's only one place left: behind the TV. It can't be there, it's too heavy to move. Or… can it? There's more space between the TV and the wall than there normally is, like something is behind it. Still, it looks too small to fit a person in. I glance over to Fredbear, wanting confirmation to check there. He nods. I slowly tiptoe my way over to the TV, not really expecting anything. I bend to look behind it, when a massive object jumps out at me quickly.

I find myself staring into the face of a monster, with red eyes and jagged teeth. It yells, and I fall back onto the floor. My head bangs onto the tile, and it hurts. I have to try not to cry, to prove them all wrong. I'm not a crybaby… I'm not! I'm not… I can't help it. Tears start to well up in my eyes again, and soon they're streaking across my face. The sobbing starts, and I find myself hurting all over. I'm tired of being scared! My brother is so mean to me, he hates me! Just like everyone else now. Everyone hates me, everyone who ever existed. There isn't a single person on Earth who loves me. Nobody. My brother nudges me with his foot, trying to make me get up. It only makes me sob harder.

"You're such a wimp. I mean, dear God." He's right. I'm a wimp. I'm a wimpy seven year old with no friends, nobody to love me. My brother walks away to his room, leaving me alone on the living room floor. I'm tired, hurting, and crying. I might as well just go back to sleep. I can go another few hours without eating or drinking. I just need to close my eyes, and cry myself to sleep again.

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

" _He left without you."_

"But why? Why would he do that?"

" _He knows you hate it here."_ I do hate it here. This is the place of my nightmares, where all my fears are. This is where the monsters are, the ones that terrify me in my dreams. I lie under the table, sobbing on the floor. My brother wants nothing more than to torture me. He makes every day of my life a living hell, so that I wish I never lived. I want him to come back. I'd rather him scare me at home than leave me here. I just have to wait for him to come back, and he'll walk me home. Even _he_ isn't going to leave me here to die. But if he doesn't… I'll have to get out of here myself. My house is just around the corner, I just have to get out of here.

" _You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it."_ I stop crying, and stand up under the table. I look at the two doors to my left and right, and the one behind me. The one behind is for employees only, so that one is ruled out.

" _Hurry, run towards the exit."_ I run out from under the table, my shoes squeaking as I dart towards the door to the right. I'm just about to open it, when Fredbear speaks again.

" _NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave."_ I spin myself around, and start running for the other exit. Just as I open the door, a tall figure steps in. I know instantly who it is, and it terrifies me. I utter a scream, and he bends down to try and pick me up.

" _It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"_ I turn around and run through the first door, bumping into two people as I run. One is putting on a costume, with the help of the other. The man helping, dressed in purple, leans down to say hi.

"Pardon me, run along now buddy." He says in a friendly manner. I stumble back onto my feet, and burst through the door. Thoughts pound in my head; thoughts of the things the monster might do to me. I run quickly, getting looks from the kids around me. The shadows of two monsters are cast on the wall. I stop for a second out of fear, and glance back at the door.

" _You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong."_ I run towards the shadows, when I trip on something hidden. I fall face first, and look back up. The monster is close, I can't get up in time… He leans over me, casting a dark shadow on me. I curl up into my little ball, ready for the worst. I can't help but cry again, as the monster gets ready. I wait, but nothing happens. Maybe if I wait, it will go away… My eyes feel heavy. It's late, and I want to be in my bed. The floor will do… again. I just have to wait for him to come back…

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

" _You have to get up."_ They didn't come to get me. They left me here overnight, and nobody could do anything. Nobody knew who my parents were, or what my phone number was. They had tried to get me to tell, but I didn't know either. Even if I did, it wouldn't have helped. I was crying too much for them to know anyway. So, they left me. I had slept under the table, and nobody bothered me. It's morning now, and I wipe the crust from my eyes. Is it safe now?

" _You can get out this time, but you have to hurry."_ I get out from under the table, and walk towards the door. I'm still tired, and my body aches from sleeping on the hard floor. I thrust open the door, and walk out into the parking lot. The sun shines down, blinding me for a few seconds. When it clears, I can make out a small girl standing outside, with a toy in her hands. I walk past her, trying to get out of the lot and towards the house. She stops me, and I turn around to see what she wants.

"Where is your plush toy?" She asks. "Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap he says." I turn back around, and keep walking out of the parking lot. I continue out towards the sidewalk, and begin the walk back to my house. The flowers smell sweet, compared to the smell and taste of my tears. Another girl stands in the grass, who then looks to me. I recognize her, she's from my school. She makes fun of me a lot.

"You'd better watch out!" She taunts. "I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they'll hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party!" She laughs at that. My brother has invited people that I don't like, people that were mean to me. He just wants me to have a terrible birthday. I feel nothing by dread for the upcoming party. Maybe I could convince my dad not to have a party at all. He was probably drunk though, at home. I turn back away, and continue my walk down the sidewalk. An older boy sits at the corner, sees me, and begins to laugh. I walk right past him, but not before he speaks.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? No one else is scared, who are you? Stop being such a baby!" I walk right past him, a frown growing across my face. Another one of my brother's friends. I keep walking, finally getting a stretch of the sidewalk to myself. It doesn't last long, and I reach the curve that leads into my driveway. A kid with a balloon stands by our car, another person from my class.

"Are you going to the party?" He asks. "Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go! It's YOUR birthday!" He probably doesn't have bad intentions, but his comment still aggravates me. I grumble to myself as I round the corner to my house, walking up to the door. I open it quietly, and step into the living room. I quietly shut it behind me, and turn to see Fredbear on the couch where I had left him.

" _Be careful."_ I've had it with my brother's games. I'm so tired that all I want is to head straight for my room. I grab Fredbear from the couch, and drag him with me down the hallway. I feel relieved to finally enter my room again, to sit down on my soft bed. I'll talk to my dad in a little bit, but first I need some rest. I lie back against the mattress, and try to relax. Something's missing. I toss and turn for a second, before I realize my pillow is missing. It probably fell underneath my bed. I hop off my mattress and bend down, only to be met with the monster from my dreams again. The eyes stare at me coldly, and the teeth bear down on me. I scream, and fall back into my pile of friends. Again, the tears begin to flow from my eyes. The figure stands up, and laughs at me. My brother the monster seems happy, content with the fact that he traumatizes me. I look away, covering my face with the plush characters around me. I'm still tired, still aching, and still terrified. I want it to be over; I want to go to sleep again…

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

"Please let me out…" I've yelled the same phrase for the past hour. My throat hurts, my eyes sting, and I feel like I could pass out. My head rests against the locked door, the door my brother locked. He's torturing me. Taking everything I'm terrified of, and manipulating it. I'm locked inside a room with the monsters now. They're all here, and they're going to get me. There's nothing I can do about it now. I keep yelling, hoping that maybe someone will hear me.

"PLEASE!" I hear footsteps. They're coming closer, until the point where they can only be right outside. I bang my head against the door, and hear a laugh in response. It's him. He stands there for several seconds, then turns and walks slowly away.

"…please let me out…" My throat hurts really badly now. All I can muster is a quiet voice, scarcely enough to get anyone's attention. I want to get out of this nightmare… to go back home. I've been here for at least an hour, since my brother locked me in here. He had brought me against my own will, locked me in here, and gone to have fun with his friends. He truly does hate me. It's pointless trying to get out. He'll keep me here until he feels like it, and there's nothing I can do about it. My pants are wet from the puddle of tears. My stomach rumbles. At least tomorrow I'll have cake. Maybe. My brother might not let me. I'm not going anywhere. I lay my head down on the floor, and begin to cry myself to sleep again.

Suddenly, as I'm about to collapse, the door handle begins to turn. I can hear a key shifting around inside, and then it opens. I cover my eyes from the light, and see a tall figure looking down on me. It bends down and scoops me up, throwing my head over its shoulder. I feel a soothing patting on my back, and my crying starts to slow. I look down at the shoulder to see purple. Is this the guy from the day before?

"Shh… It's okay." He says. I recognize the voice. It's the man from before, for sure.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" The patting lulls me. I grow tired from the sobbing, and the patting helps me. I feel like I can finally close my eyes, and go to sleep on a warm shoulder. I've missed this kind of thing.

" _Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" The four bullies stand behind me, like vultures. Ever since the purple guy dropped me off at my house yesterday, my brother has made sure to give me a terrible birthday. His three mean friends are here with him, and have helped him ruin my birthday so far. I'm scared of them. They've brought me to the house of my nightmares, where everything has happened this week. He knows I hate it here. I've begged for mercy, as if they could somehow show compassion. They've simply made fun of me, every single time.

"It's hilarious." My brother has no heart. He loves seeing me like this, on my knees begging for mercy.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!" I look up to my brother, my eyes wide and filled with tears. I hug his leg, begging for him to leave me be.

"No! Please!" My pleas didn't seem to faze him. It only made him laugh, and look around at his friends.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Fear grips me. I find myself frozen in terror of what they want to do. The four of them crowd around me, grabbing my arms and picking me up into the air. I kick and squirm, trying to fight my way out. Nothing works, and the group carries me down the hallway.

"No! I don't want to go!" I yell, still struggling. My brother laughs at me. There's nothing I can do to get free. Their grip is strong, too strong for me to break away.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" Says my brother with a laugh. They carry me down the hallway, until I've been brought into the room I fear most. I look at the monsters, moving in a robotic way. The bullies carry up to the foot of the stage, and hold me under Fredbear. I've given up fighting. I can just sit and helplessly watch what the others will do to me.

"Hey guys," My brother yells, "I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" The four nod, and raise me up to Fredbear's mouth. I start screaming again, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. I look around in fear, catching the eyes of the purple man in the distance. He looks on with an expression of surprise, and scrambles to get up.

"On three! One… two…" On the count of three, the four of them thrust my head into Fredbear's mouth. I kick and scream furiously, while the others laugh. I can hear the footsteps of the man running towards me, to try and help. Then I feel the most unbearable pain of my life. I feel a massive pressure on my forehead, with several sharp objects poking me at first. Then it grows, until I was being stabbed. I scream in pain as the objects punch through my skull, squeezing my head so hard that I start to black out. I hear screams that weren't mine, and I loose control of myself. I can't scream, kick, or even breathe. All I can do is feel the pain. It seems as if time slowed down, in those last few seconds. In the pain, I somehow have the chance to think.

Why should I be struggling? I'm certainly going to die. That's not a bad thing. For the past two years, I've wanted a way out of what I go through. Now, though painfully, I'm getting out of it. Death is sweet release. No more pain, bullying, or sadness. I'll be with my mom again. Nobody ever loved me down here. But now, up there, I'll have the chance to be loved. The thought of that gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. So now, with my death coming suddenly, I can die with the hope of a better life. That was the last thought I had before my life came to an end.

* * *

" _ **Can you hear me?** " _Yes.

" _ **I don't know if you can hear me.** " _I don't want to hear your voice again. You ruined my life.

" **…** _ **I'm sorry.** " …_What? Did… did you just say that?

" _You're broken."_ Foxy, wait… come back… please…

" _We are still your friends."_ Come back…

" _Do you believe that?"_ I've always believed that…

" _I'm still here."_ Please stay with me Fredbear… I need you…

" _I can put you back together."_ Help them Fredbear… please…

Save them…


End file.
